Recuerdos encontrados
by battousai-clau
Summary: fic en memoria del atentado del 11 de septiembre! es una carta de Kari a su hermano quien muere salvando vidas... disfrutenlo!


**hola a todos aqui hay una nueva historia otro de mis cuentos para el colegio espero que le guste es bonito y triste disfrutenlo!**

**Recuerdos enterrados**

11 de septiembre del 2002

Mi querido Taichi:

_Hoy se cumple un año desde aquel trágico día que cambió nuestra vida para siempre. No solo nuestras vidas sino que las del mundo entero. Las imagines de los aviones chocando contra las torres aun me atormenta en mis sueños. ¿Por qué tiene que existir gente que sin compasión es capaz de acabar con la vida de un millar de personas inocentes sin ni siquiera sentir el más leve remordimiento? Nunca lograre entenderlos… nunca._

_Pero ese día no solo lo recordare por este suceso que sacudió al mundo entero. Sino que lo recordare también como él día en que te perdí. Por culpa de esos malditos asesinos perdí a mi única familia. No sabes cuanto te extraño y cuanta falta me haces. Dejaste un vacio en mi corazón que ni los más bellos recuerdos que dejaste han logrado llenarlo. Pero me alimento de ellos para sobrevivir. Se que quieres que siga adelante con mi vida que encuentre a alguien y deje de solo pensar en el pasado pero me resulta imposible. Quiero apegarme a lo único feliz que me ha pasado en esta vida y eso eres tú._

_¿Recuerdas el día en que me llevaste por primera vez a la estatua de la libertad y subimos hasta su corona? Como olvidarlo. Fue un día de verano, papá y mamá estaban trabajando y nosotros no hallábamos que hacer y estábamos aburridos en el departamento. Yo siempre te decía que quería conocer y subir hasta lo más alto de la estatua de la libertad. Decidiste cumplirme el deseo y me llevaste hasta ella. Yo solo tenía 8 años pero aunque era solo una niña nunca he olvidado ese día, el que recuerdo como el día más feliz de mi vida. Ambos miramos Nueva York desde aquel mirador y por unos instantes nos sentimos gigantes en la pequeña jungla de hierro y me hiciste una promesa¿te acuerdas, que jamás me dejarías sola. Y yo te creí y te sigo creyendo porque se que me cuidas incluso ahora, adonde quieras que estés. _

_Todavía no puedo hacerme la idea de que ya no estas aquí conmigo y aunque todos mis amigos han tratado de hacerme entender que tu estas muerto, no lo han logrado. Todos los días miro la zona cero y te busco entre los escombros que aun quedan del ataque pero no estas ahí, ya no. Tampoco me olvidare de ese 11 de septiembre. Pensar que había partido como un día cualquiera. Me había despertado como de costumbre para dirigirme como todas las mañanas para ir a la preparatoria. Tú estabas preparando el desayuno antes de irte al cuartel. _

"_Nos vemos más tarde" me dijiste y me deseaste suerte en la prueba de matemáticas que tenía y te fuiste a trabajar. Yo termine mis tostadas y me dirigí a la escuela. En el camino me encontré con mis dos mejores amigas y juntas entramos al colegio. En ningún momento pasó por mi mente que justamente este día cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Pero en esta vida las cosas pasan cuando uno menos se las espera, golpeándote en donde mas duele. Prendimos la tele con mis amigas durante el receso y nos topamos con las terribles imágenes. Ahí estaban las dos torres gemelas cubiertas por humo y fuego al igual que todos los alrededores, ya había chocado el primer avión. Pensamos que era el final de todo pero de la nada el segundo avión apareció y chocó contra la segunda torre. Era una verdadera pesadilla y nadie en la sala podía dar crédito a los que sus ojos veían. Me acerque a la ventana desde donde pude ver a lo lejos la nube de humo y rece. Rece por todos los que se encontraban cerca del lugar, por las victimas del atentado y por ti. Sabía que tu te encontrarías con toda tu brigada en el lugar ayudando a la gente. Siempre estabas ayudando a la gente sin importar si ponías en peligro tu vida. Quizás me llames celosa pero odiaba que hicieras eso y durante esos momentos te odie por estar ahí arriesgando tu vida. No quería que me dejaras sola y tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo te ocurriría porque ese lugar era muy peligro. Eras el mejor bombero de toda la estación hacía unos pocos meses te habían condecorado con el premio a la excelencia y te habían convertido en el capitán de la brigada y se que por eso te sentiste en la obligación de ir a rescatar esa gente. No querías defraudar a todos ellos que creyeron en ti. Eso era parte de ti y jamás lograría cambiarlo aunque la verdad era que no quería hacerlo. _

_Una hora y media después vi la imagen que hasta el día de hoy me atormenta en sueños. La de las torres desplomándose y convirtiéndose en escombros desapareciendo del corazón de la ciudad para siempre. Nunca me mi vida había tenido tanto miedo como en aquel momento, miedo por ti, hermano mío. ¿Y si quedabas debajo debajo de ellos¡NO! No podía pensar en eso. No debía tener esos pensamientos, debía mantener la esperanza. _

_Nos mandaron a casa más temprano que de costumbre y desee con todo mi corazón que estuvieras ahí esperándome y dándome a entender que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no fue así. La casa esta sola, tal como la había dejado esa mañana antes de irme a la escuela. Me dirigí a la cocina, tome un vaso de jugo y me senté en el sofá del living a esperarte. _

_Luego de algunas horas sentí el timbre entre sueños. Me levante, con la esperanza que fueras tú, mas no fue así. Era uno de tus amigos de la estación. Por su cara pude notar que no me traía buenas noticias. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin aviso previo. Me había imaginado lo que venía a decirme y no me equivoque. Me dijo que habías desaparecido en acción y que no habían sido capaces de encontrar tu cuerpo. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, caí al suelo y me puse a llorar. No había nada que pudiera consolarme en esos momentos, mi vida, mi corazón habían quedado destrozados. _

_Recordé tu alegría y tu fuerza, las que poco a poco me devolvieron las ganas de seguir viviendo. Se que lo hubieras querido así y no te fallare te lo prometo._

_Te quiere_

_Tu hermana._


End file.
